Une nuit peut suffire
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: Un malentendu qu'une seule nuit peut réparer...dans l'amour... (résumé pourrav' pour auteur pourrav'). Shounen ai en vue!! La seule fic ayant comme couple Klaus/Héros2!!!


Une nuit peut suffire…  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriétés de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo.  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette fic est du style shônen ai et donc contient des allusions à des relations entre deux hommes. Voilà vous êtes prévenu !! 'faut pas lire si vous êtes offensé par le sujet !! vous vous en prendrez plein la g***** si vous m'insultez pour ce motif !!! (je peux être très méchant).  
  
Voilà, voilà….  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Je répète qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons…  
  
Le couple est ici, Klaus/Héros 2. Et le héros s'appelle Lexeï.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vous avez bien lu les avertissements n'est-ce pas ?  
  
VILLE DE TWO RIVER  
  
  
  
Revenant du quartier kobold, Lexeï, ses amis et Fitcher, alors qu'ils venaient informer Makai de la décision du général Ridley se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le général Kiba et son fils Klaus, stratégiste.  
  
" Oh oh… c'est mauvais signe …il semble que Ridley avait raison à propos du traité de paix…", murmura Fitcher, pessimiste.  
  
" On ferait mieux de revenir plus tard, Lexeï, sinon on va se faire prendre et là, on aura des ennuis…", continua Viktor.  
  
" Vous avez peut-être raison…"soupira-t-il.  
  
Puis une voix s'éleva, interpellant le jeune leader qui s'apprêtait à s'éloigner :  
  
" Lord Lexeï ? C'est bien vous ? "  
  
C'était Klaus. Il s'approcha du jeune garçon. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne prit pas la fuite ni ne dégaina ses armes. Une fois face à face, ils se dévisagèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient.  
  
Klaus était un jeune homme de 19 ans, à l'apparence douce et calme. Les gens racontaient qu'il tenait sa beauté de sa mère, décédée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il parlait toujours d'un ton posé et réfléchi, soupesant soigneusement ses mots. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était exceptionnellement brillant et mature pour son âge…  
  
Lexeï, quant à lui, était un adolescent d'environ 15 ans. Ses traits évoquaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus candide et d'innocent…mais ces yeux étaient emplis de cette étrange lueur qui redonnait espoir à tous ceux qui croisaient son regard…et qui cachait tristesse et douleur.  
  
~ Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…~ songea Klaus.  
  
Pourtant il admirait, secrètement, cet « enfant » qui tenait tête au terrible Luca Blight.  
  
Après ce bref examen, Klaus le salua en souriant et lui souhaita bonne chance pour les batailles à venir, avant de rejoindre son père. Sur le chemin du retour vers leur campement militaire, Klaus s'excusa auprès de son père :  
  
" Excusez-moi encore père…mais j'avais tellement envie de le voir de plus près et de lui parler…"  
  
" Ne t'en fait donc pas, c'est normal d'être curieux à ton âge ! " répondit son père affectueusement. " Je te comprends aussi…ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un enfant commander une armée ! Mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu penses de lui ; représente-t-il une menace réelle pour Highland ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…"  
  
Klaus se souvint du regard de Lexeï, la façon dont il avait été touché au plus profond de son cœur par la foi qui brûlait au fond de ces yeux merveilleux…  
  
" Mais je crois que ce que nous avions entendu dire sur lui est vrai…Il possède quelque chose en lui qui touche le cœur, l'âme de tous ceux qu'il croise…"  
  
" Si c'est le cas, il faudra l'éliminer…Il pourrait pousser les gens à se rebeller contre Highland et toute coopération deviendrait impossible", décréta le général.  
  
" L'éliminer…"murmura Klaus pour lui-même.  
  
****  
  
« Tous ensemble !! Nous empêcheront ces Highlandeurs de nous prendre notre ville !!! »C'était le cri de guerre des Kobolds, venus prêter main forte aux humains et aux Wingers.  
  
" Général Kiba !! Les troupes de l'armée Dragon et une troupe de volontaires du village Kobold se dirigent vers nous !!Nous sommes encerclés ! " rapporta un soldat.  
  
" Hum…"  
  
" Père ! Ma stratégie a échoué…Nous devons nous retirer…"déclara Klaus.  
  
" Ce Lexeï ne perd rien pour attendre…Klaus, je te laisse le soin des troupes. "  
  
" Oui, père. "  
  
Avant de s'éloigner, Klaus jeta un dernier coup d'œil au leader de l'armée Dragon.  
  
" J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir…" murmura-t-il tout bas puis il se tourna et partit exécuter les ordres de son père.  
  
****  
  
CAMPEMENT DE LA 4ème COMPAGNIE DE HIGHLAND  
  
  
  
" Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Que tout le monde se repose !Toi aussi Klaus ; couche-toi de bonne heure…" conseilla Kiba.  
  
Mais Klaus ne l'écoutait pas, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait encore à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père un peu plus tôt. Le tuer ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Il soupira.  
  
~ Lexeï… je…j'ai envie de le revoir…~ pensa le jeune stratégiste.  
  
" Klaus ? "  
  
La voix inquiète de son père le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.  
  
" Euh, oui père ? "  
  
" Tout va bien ? tu as l'air un peu…distrait. "  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas…je suis juste un peu fatigué", rassura Klaus.  
  
" J'ai plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose occupe tes pensées…Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? " demanda-t-il en riant.  
  
" Non ! Pas du tout !! " répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment.  
  
" Vraiment ? "  
  
" Je … il y effectivement quelqu'un à qui je pense", admit-il à contre- cœur.  
  
" Oh…et qui est l'heureuse élue ? "  
  
L' « heureux élu », rectifia-t-il mentalement, est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant.  
  
" Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé…c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr…"  
  
Klaus avait l'air un peu troublé. Kiba voyait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas ; pourtant il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour aider son fils.  
  
" Tu devrais aller te reposer Klaus", dit-il après un long silence. " Demain nous avons une longue et difficile journée…"  
  
Sans dire un mot, Klaus se leva pour rejoindre ses quartiers, suivi par le regard inquiet de son père.  
  
****  
  
Cet après midi là, en rentrant de Two River , Lexeï repensait à sa rencontre avec le jeune stratégiste de Highland.  
  
" Tu m'as l'air bien pensif Lex ", lança Nanami. " C'est rare chez toi…Tu ne te serais pas blessé des fois ? "  
  
" Eh! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de taquiner ce pauvre garçon ? C'est quand même ton frère !" répliqua Viktor.  
  
" Mêles-toi de tes oignons, espèce de vieil ours ! C'est justement parce que c'est mon frère que je le taquine un peu ! " contra Nanami en lui tirant la langue.  
  
" Hé ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ? " demanda Luc, sérieusement agacé. " J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages !! "  
  
" Pourquoi ne pas faire un effort pour vous entendre ? " proposa gentiment Kinnison.  
  
" C'est vrai…Depuis qu'on a quitté Two River, on n'entend que vos chamailleries…"ajouta Flik avec un soupir fatigué.  
  
Une fois le silence et le calme revenus, il lança un coup d'œil dans la direction du jeune leader. Pendant toute la route il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de hocher la tête, de temps à autre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le regard de Flik croisa celui des autres membres de l'équipe ; apparemment eux aussi avait remarqué, même Nanami et Viktor.  
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent au château dans la soirée. Shu les attendait dans la salle de réunion.  
  
" Ah, vous voilà enfin de retour Lord Lexeï ! "  
  
" Bah ! Il était avec nous ! Comment aurait-il pu avoir le moindre problème ? " bougonna Viktor.  
  
Lexeï ne répondit rien et fixait le vide devant lui.  
  
" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " s'inquiéta Shu.  
  
" Je suis fatigué…je vais me coucher…"répondit le jeune garçon.  
  
" Mais…"  
  
" Nous reparlerons demain. "  
  
Après cela il quitta la salle. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, il descendit à la taverne.  
  
" Eh bien jeune Lord, c'est plutôt rare de vous voir ici, à une heure aussi tardive…"remarqua gentiment Léona. "Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme…"  
  
" …J'étais juste en train de réfléchir…"  
  
La jeune femme le dévisagea un bref instant avant de reprendre :  
  
" J'ai la vague impression que vous avez comme un poids énorme sur le cœur…Vous savez que vous pouvez me confier vos soucis et que je ne répéterais rien, ni à Shu, ni à votre sœur. "  
  
Lexeï soupira. S'il gardait cela au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus dormir tant il serait tourmenté ; alors autant se confier à quelqu'un…  
  
" Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré le général Kiba et son fils Klaus, qui est stratégiste…Il avait vraiment l'air gentil…Et …il m'a parlé aussi…il a été très poli avec moi, alors que j'étais son ennemi. Je n'arrête pas de m'interroger à son sujet !! Il avait l'air fragile…La guerre doit être dure pour lui…je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. "  
  
Léona sourit tendrement à l'adolescent. Décidément il était vraiment trop gentil.  
  
" Lexeï…Je ne vois pas vraiment votre problème, mais à mon avis, vous vous faites beaucoup trop de soucis…"commença-t-elle.  
  
" Mais c'est anormal de s'inquiéter ainsi pour son adversaire !! " s'écria- t-il sur un ton désespéré.  
  
Après un long silence, il reprit d'une voix un peu hésitante.  
  
" Chaque fois que je pense à lui, je me sens troublé, inquiet et pourtant c'est…doux, presque agréable…mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à lui …"  
  
Léona se mit à rire tout bas. Elle venait de réaliser ce qui tourmentait le jeune garçon. Ainsi, son adorable leader ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait ?  
  
Dérouté par la réaction de Léona, il se désespéra encore plus. Pour peu, il se serait mis à pleurer. Voyant cela, la jeune femme reprit son sérieux et lui sourit.  
  
" Mais, jeune maître…ne seriez-vous pas tout simplement un peu amoureux de ce charmant stratégiste ? "  
  
En entendant cela, Lexeï rougit furieusement.  
  
" Non !!! C'est impossible, voyons !!…Il est …"  
  
" Adorable ? Charmant ? Mignon à croquer ? " proposa Léona, souriante.  
  
" Ce n'est pas drôle !! " s'exclama-t-il, en rougissant un peu plus.  
  
" Bien sûr que non…Ne faites donc pas la tête pour si peu…après tout je ne l'ai jamais vu ! " continua-t-elle.  
  
" Il est brun, il a des yeux bleu turquoise, profonds et pensif, les traits fins, un teint de porcelaine, il est mince et plutôt élancé, sa voix est douce et calme…"répondit-il aussitôt involontairement.  
  
" Quelle mémoire formidable…" félicita malicieusement Léona. "Cela dit, il a plutôt l'air mignon…Attention à la concurrence ! "  
  
Lexeï rougit embarassé.  
  
" Je vais me coucher !! "dit-il précipitamment.  
  
D'un bond, il se leva et trois minutes plus tard il était dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il se couchait, il réfléchit encore à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit :  
  
~Non c'est vraiment trop absurde…~  
  
Puis il s'endormit un peu agité.  
  
  
  
****  
  
CHATEAU DE L'ARMEE DRAGON _ QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD  
  
  
  
" Maître Lexeï, voici le général Kiba et son fils Klaus. Je suggère de les garder en vie et de les faire intégrer les rangs de notre armée…"déclara Shu.  
  
" Je préfère encore mourir, plutôt que de trahir mon roi !! " interrompit brutalement Kiba, fou de rage.  
  
" Il en va de même pour moi", ajouta calmement Klaus.  
  
Encore une fois les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient face à face.  
  
" Je vous en prie…rejoignez notre armée, Général Kiba, Klaus...Nous avons besoin de vous…s'il vous plaît. "demanda Lexeï.  
  
Encore une fois Klaus s'émerveilla de la candeur et du charisme du jeune leader. Encore une fois il admirait l'intensité de ses yeux ; pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à trahir son pays.  
  
Soudain un soldat rapporta un message de la part de Luca Blight, qui était maintenant roi. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : le roi Agares Blight était mort. Ce fut ce message, qui marquait sans doute le début d'un avenir sombre et douloureux, qui poussa le général Kiba et son fils à se joindre à Lexeï.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Finalement il avait réussi à convaincre Kiba et son fils Klaus de se joindre à lui. Lexeï soupira de soulagement. Il avait craint leur refus, mais maintenant tout était arrangé. Enfin, presque tout, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée en vain. Tôt ou tard il finirait bien par devoir faire face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus…  
  
~ Je devrais aller demander conseil auprès de Léona…elle pourra peut-être m'aider…~  
  
En fin de compte il décida d'aller à la taverne. Il ne savait pas à qui d'autre s'adresser après tout…Nanami se moquerait de lui, Viktor se montrerait trop curieux, Flik serait embarrassé, Luc avait trop mauvais caractère, Chaco ne comprendrait probablement pas, les affaires comme celle- ci n'était pas dans compétences de Fitcher, Zamza ne serait pas d'une grande utilité, Shu n'était pas très bavard, quant aux autres étoiles…non il ne restait que Léona… Il soupira.  
  
Chemin faisant il aperçu Shu, dans les jardins, l'air fébrile. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'il cherchait (d'habitude Shu ne traînait jamais dehors et se trouvait soit dans sa chambre soit dans la bibliothèque), il vit Klaus arriver. Pris de panique il se cacha dans un coin sombre d'où il pouvait parfaitement voir Shu. Apparemment celui-ci attendait Klaus, car il lui sourit et lui dit quelque chose. Lexeï n'avait que très rarement vu Shu sourire et encore moins parler avec autant d'animation…Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il pressentait le pire…et effectivement, puisqu'il vit soudain le stratégiste se pencher et déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'autre jeune homme. Lexeï était sidéré :  
  
~ M-m-mais ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux jours à peine !!! C'est impossible qu'ils en soient déjà à flirter o-ou à sortir ensemble !! J-je n'arrive pas à y croire…~  
  
Et pourtant…Shu était littéralement en train de draguer Klaus sous ses yeux ! Estimant en avoir assez vu, Lexeï revint précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Il ne voulait voir personne pour l'instant, pas même Léona.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Klaus était fort intrigué. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il vivait au château, mais Shu, le stratégiste, était plein de prévenance envers lui. Il se montrait même d'ailleurs un peu trop prévenant…Aujourd'hui il avait demandé à le voir. Il finit par le trouver se promenant, ou pour être plus précis marchant de long en large, dans les jardins.  
  
" Ah Klaus ! je t'attendais ! "  
  
" Je suis désolé d'être un peu en retard, mais je me suis un peu perdu dans les couloirs…" expliqua le jeune homme, " je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Lord Shu…"  
  
Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment.  
  
" Allons donc…ce n'est pas si grave. "  
  
" Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? "  
  
" Eh bien en fait…" il hésita puis finalement repris brutalement, "j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir…"  
  
" Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…pourquoi pas. "  
  
Honnêtement, Klaus ne voyait pas du tout où l'autre homme voulait en venir. Il n'avait rien à faire ce soir, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas offenser le tacticien qui s'était tout de même montré amical envers lui.  
  
" Le jeune Lord viendra-t-il aussi ? " demanda soudainement Klaus.  
  
La question était venue spontanément dans son esprit, et il l'avait posé presque involontairement, se surprenant lui-même. Durant les deux premiers jours, il l'avait rarement vu car Lexeï était généralement à l'extérieur, en train de recruter de nouveaux compagnons d'armes ou de patrouiller. Il ne rentrait que la nuit. Klaus se souvint des heures qu'il avait passé à la fenêtre, attendant le retour du leader de l'armée Dragon, pour ne serait-ce que l'entr'apercevoir. Et bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui parler, il n'en trouvait jamais ni le temps, ni l'occasion, et ni le courage.  
  
" Non, le Lord doit se reposer car il aura une dure journée demain", répondit Shu  
  
" Ah…"  
  
Klaus était un peu déçu.  
  
" Eh bien à ce soir alors…"dit Shu….avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la joue !  
  
Klaus resta pétrifié pendant un bref instant. Quand il réussit à recouvrir ses esprits, Shu était déjà parti.  
  
****  
  
Avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit, Lexeï sortit prendre le frais pour se changer les idées. Il semblait s'être remis du choc de l'après-midi et surtout il avait envie de faire un peu d'exercice, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea directement dans le hall d'entrée, là où se trouvaient les tablettes sacrées. C'était un endroit assez vaste pour s'entraîner et où personne ne viendrait le déranger.  
  
Arrivé dans le hall, il commença tout de suite à s'échauffer et s'assouplir, puis il passa aux exercices les plus difficiles en essayant d'améliorer encore et toujours sa technique, frappant de toutes ses forces l'ennemi invisible, déchargeant toutes les émotions de son cœur.  
  
~ Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Shu et Klaus, ensemble…mais c'était à prévoir non ? que puis-je y faire ?…De toute façon je n'avais aucune chance… ~  
  
****  
  
C'était la première fois que Klaus s'aventurait aussi loin hors de sa chambre, le soir. Il descendait tranquillement les escaliers en direction du hall d'entrée, pour aller au restaurant de Hai Yo, quand il aperçu son jeune leader en train de s'entraîner. Il s'arrêta et se plaça dans un coin sombre la salle pour observer le garçon à loisir, sans craindre d'être vu. Il admira la vitesse et la précision de ses mouvements, la façon dont il bougeait, gracieux et rapide. Il le trouvait adorable avec ses mèches brunes collées au front par la sueur , et son joli visage tendu par la concentration. Il soupira tristement  
  
~ A quoi bon désirer ce que je n'aurais jamais ? Il ne me regarde même pas …Je ferais bien mieux de m'éloigner de lui tant que c'est encore possible ~  
  
Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il le regardait. Mais il souvint qu'il avait promis de dîner avec Shu et savait qu'il était en retard…encore une fois.  
  
*****  
  
UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD  
  
  
  
" Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex !!! Debout !!!!! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeex !!! "  
  
Nanami soupira, exaspérée. Tous les matins c'était la même chose !  
  
" Ah enfin ! Te voil…"  
  
Nanami s'arrêta, abasourdie. Son frère avait les traits tirés et ses yeux légèrement rouges. Elle se reprit très rapidement et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.  
  
" Alors…euh…bien dormi ?? "  
  
" …si on veut" , répondit-il en grognant. " Je suppose qu'on m'attend en salle de réunion. "  
  
Sans dire un mot de plus à sa sœur, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
  
****  
  
Quand Lexeï entra dans le hall de réunion, Klaus fut le premier à remarquer sa mine pâle. A la fin de la réunion, il s'empressa auprès de lui et ne reçut qu'une réponse froide :  
  
" Je vais très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. "  
  
Il en fut profondément blessé et s'apprêtait à partir.  
  
1 ~ Pourquoi est-il si dur ? J-je m'inquiète tant pour lui…...Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette…Je…~  
  
Il fut violemment tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit soudainement le jeune garçon s'effondrer.  
  
" Jeune Lord !!! "  
  
Klaus courut et le rattrapa de justesse. Flik et Victor avaient entendu son cri et s'étaient précipités dans la salle.  
  
" Vite ! Il faut l'amener auprès du docteur Huan ! " cria Klaus.  
  
Avec l'aide des deux autres étoiles, il le transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
  
****  
  
Après une heure d'attente qui sembla interminable, le jeune tacticien, et Nanami, qui avait accouru en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, virent Huan émerger de la petite salle. Flik et Victor étaient allés prévenir Shu.  
  
" Comment va-t-il ? " s'enquit-il auprès du médecin.  
  
Huan soupira.  
  
" Pas très bien en vérité. Il a beaucoup de fièvre, le sommeil agité et pour l'instant il est encore assez faible. "  
  
" Mais est-il conscient ? ? "demanda fébrilement Nanami.  
  
" Je ne crois pas qu'il soit tout à fait conscient. Il murmure parfois dans son sommeil mais c'est à peu près tout. Quant aux causes…il pourrait s'agir d'un choc émotionnel très fort, associé au stress, à la fatigue, et à une mauvaise alimentation… il me semble qu'il a beaucoup négligé ses repas cette dernière semaine…"  
  
" Oh Lex…mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…" Nanami pleurait silencieusement.  
  
Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son frère.  
  
" Allons mademoiselle Nanami…séchez vos larmes…ne pleurez pas…"  
  
Klaus essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la jeune fille. Il lui tapotait gentiment le dos et la rassurait. Cela lui faisait tant de peine de voir son chagrin bien qu'il compatît. Son propre cœur était plein d'inquiétude pour le jeune garçon mais il s'était promis de ne rien en montrer à qui que se soit.  
  
~Jeune lord…~  
  
" S'il passe la nuit, tout ira bien…"conclut le docteur ; "c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que quelqu'un le garde au cas où…"  
  
Klaus se porta immédiatement volontaire, avant que Nanami ait eu la moindre chance d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
" Très bien, je m'en charge !! "  
  
" Bien. Dans ces conditions, nous allons le transporter dans sa chambre qui, à mon avis, est bien plus confortable que mon humble infirmerie. "  
  
Après quelques dernières indications, Huan et Nanami laissèrent Klaus et Lex seuls dans la chambre.  
  
****  
  
" Jeune Lord…"murmura Klaus.  
  
Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune garçon. Il se troubla, honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, être si proche de lui et ne pas pouvoir lui dire combien il tenait à lui, ne pas pouvoir le toucher…cela finirait par le rendre fou.  
  
Lexeï commença à reprendre connaissance au milieu de la nuit, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Apparemment le jeune garçon était complètement désorienté.  
  
" Klaus ?… "  
  
" Ne bougez pas trop ! "  
  
Le stratège essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre une position allongée. Mais Lexeï, trop têtu pour se laisser faire se débattit.  
  
" Laisse moi !!! Je vais très bien ! Mais laisse moi ! " répliqua celui-ci, d'un ton coléreux.  
  
" Jeune maître, rallongez vous !! "  
  
Au grand soulagement de Klaus, le garçon cessa immédiatement toute résistance.  
  
" S'il te plaît…laisse moi… "  
  
Cette fois il était au bord des larmes.  
  
Klaus le regardait sangloter, hébété. Ces changements subit d'émotion le confondait et l'inquiétait.  
  
" Allons, n-ne pleurez pas…"  
  
Mais rien n'y faisait, et les larmes continuaient à ruisseler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Klaus ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Lexeï semblait s'être enfin calmé. Le tacticien soupira ; il ne s'était pas attendu à cette soudaine crise…Lentement il abaissa son regard sur la forme immobile de son jeune seigneur. Il remarqua soudain le léger tremblement qui secouait le garçon.  
  
" Seigneur Lexeï ? E-Est ce que…tout va bien ? "  
  
C'était sans doute la question la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais posé, et il se réprimanda intérieurement pour sa sottise, lorsqu'il entendit un murmure à peine audible venant du lit.  
  
" Jeune maître ?… "  
  
" J'ai…j-j'ai froid……si f-froid…."  
  
A ces mots Klaus se leva sur le champ et fouilla la chambre dans l'espoir de trouver quelques couvertures supplémentaires. Sans succès. Il hésitait à présent : ou bien il descendait en demander à la taverne et il laissait Lexeï tout seul quelques minutes ; ou bien il devait trouver une autre solution…Il opta rapidement pour la première , il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
  
" Maître Lexeï, je descend pour aller chercher d'autres couvertures…Je ne serai pas très long…S'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de vous lever et évitez de trop vous agiter…Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. "  
  
" NON !! " hurla le jeune garçon, " non………s-s'il te plaît n-ne pars pas…."  
  
Il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre dans une position assise, même si c'était douloureux. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi mal ; il avait froid et pourtant il savait que son corps était brûlant, il se sentait lourd et une envie de vomir le menaçait dangereusement. Bref il avait connu des jours meilleurs !  
  
" Mais je vous promets que cela ne sera pas très lo…"  
  
" Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles…je ne veux pas…."  
  
Et il se remit à pleurer. Klaus fut incapable de résister, et il revint immédiatement auprès de Lexeï. Rassuré, celui-ci se calma un peu.  
  
Un long silence s'ensuivit, troublé de temps à autres par un petit reniflement, vestige des larmes passées. Aucun des deux ne voulaient parler, et ils s'évitaient presque du regard. Finalement Lexeï rompit le silence.  
  
" Pourquoi es-tu là Klaus ? "  
  
Son ton exprimait presque le reproche, et ses yeux profonds, la douleur.  
  
" J-…Quelqu'un devait veiller sur vous, et…um…j'ai pensé qu..que…"  
  
Klaus n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard et il ne put que balbutier ces quelques mots, en guise d'explication. Ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce avec lui ? Diantre, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se l'avouer…Il baissa la tête.  
  
" Je vous prie de me pardonnez, jeune seigneur…Si ma compagnie vous déplaît, je puis me retirer…Je…"  
  
" Je n'ai pas dit ça. "  
  
A ces mots Klaus releva vivement la tête.  
  
" Mais alors que… ? "  
  
Lexeï soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait dire au jeune tacticien ; il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et il avait peur de commettre une erreur.  
  
" Je…J'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie mais … je sais que tu as des engagements et que …um…tu dois donc être très occupé…Je ne veux pas être une gêne pour toi…Je sais me débrouiller et puis Nanami est là au cas où. "  
  
Klaus regarda attentivement son jeune interlocuteur. Au plus profond de son cœur il admirait la gentillesse et le souci du jeune garçon pour tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il était là. Non il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Et puis pouvait- il réellement laisser le garçon, tout seul alors qu'il grelottait tant il avait froid ?  
  
" Je n'ai d'engagement envers personne si ce n'est vous puisque vous êtes désormais mon Seigneur. Mon seul devoir est de vous servir le mieux possible. "  
  
" M-mais…Je croyais…"  
  
Lexeï ne comprenait plus rien. Il venait de dire à Klaus qu'il pouvait le laisser et partir… pour retrouver Shu , ne put il s'empêcher de penser ; et maintenant…Il soupira et reprit :  
  
" Ecoute…um, je sais que tu sors…avec Shu et, comment dirais-je…umm, j-je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et en fait je sais que tu préférerais être avec lui en ce moment, oui, sans doute..donc tu peux te retirer et le rejoindre et j-je suis sûr qu'il t'attend , qu'il s'inquiète et ummm, tu ferais bien d'y aller, j'en suis sûr…"  
  
Lexeï avait débité cette tirade sans reprendre son souffle, il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il disait avait le moindre sens mais peu lui importait.  
  
Shu ? mais que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?se demanda Klaus.  
  
" Pourtant il y a à peine dix minutes vous ne vouliez pas que je parte…"  
  
Lexeï rougit légèrement embarrassé.  
  
" Oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant ! "  
  
Il se força pour avoir l'air dynamique et sourire pour rassurer le jeune homme.  
  
Mais Klaus savait parfaitement que tout n'était que feint. Il refusa de partir.  
  
" Je ne sors pas avec Shu et je n'avais rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il sur un ton ferme. "  
  
Quant à celui-ci, il était trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il venait de réaliser et de comprendre ce que Klaus avait dit : il ne sortait pas avec Shu…il ne sortait pas avec Shu !!  
  
" J-je suis tellement content !!…. " s'écria-t-il. " Je pensais que tu étais avec lui, quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser l'autre jour dans les jardi…"  
  
Il se tut subitement, se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire cette réflexion à voix haute.  
  
" Vous nous avez vu ??! Jeune maître ! Je ne pensais pas que vous espionnez vos gens ! "  
  
Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'avoir été vu avec Shu qui le rendait furieux, c'était le fait que ce soit Lexeï en particulier qui les ait vu. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Lexeï avait cru qu'ils étaient ensembles. Klaus était quelqu'un qui attachait beaucoup d'importance aux principes et il pensait sincèrement que c'était mal de s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Il avait cru que Lexeï respectait aussi ce principe. Apparemment il s'était trompé.  
  
" C'était un accident !! Je t'assure Klaus… !! "  
  
" Alors comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? " demanda l'autre froidement.  
  
Lexeï se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne connaissait qu'un Klaus gentil, doux et calme, maintenant il avait en face de lui une créature en colère et froide. Il devait réparer ce malentendu. Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'il avait cherché un moyen de l'approcher….qu'il l'aimait ?!  
  
~ Il me détesterait encore plus…~  
  
" Je vais tout te raconter…"  
  
Il prit une minute pour se calmer et pour trouver ses mots. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il panique.  
  
" Ce jour-là, je voulais aller voir Léona. En passant j'ai aperçu Shu qui marchait de long en large dans les jardins. Je pensais que quelque chose le tracassait, alors je me suis approché, et…"  
  
" Et ? "  
  
" Et je t'ai vu arriver. Alors je me suis caché et je vous ai…vu. "  
  
" Je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais je ne crois pas votre histoire. "  
  
Aussi pénible que cela fut pour lui, Klaus ne pouvait pas croire ce que le jeune leader venait de lui dire.  
  
" Quoi ?? mais pourquoi ? C'est pourtant la vérité ! "  
  
" Que seriez-vous aller faire chez Léona ? Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour boire ! De plus vous ne fréquentez, pour ainsi dire, jamais la taverne. "  
  
" I-Il fallait que je lui demande un conseil…d'amour", avoua-t-il en balbutiant.  
  
" D'amour ??? "  
  
Klaus savait qu'il trahissait ses principes en demandant à Lexeï de tout lui révéler et il en avait honte. Il savait aussi que sa conduite était impardonnable, mais il avait désespérément besoin de savoir. Son cœur lui faisait si mal subitement.  
  
Lexeï avait pâli.  
  
" Je pensais être amoureux et comme j-je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de sentiments, je me suis dit que je devrais aller demander conseil. "  
  
Il ne fallait surtout pas que Klaus continue à l'interroger sinon il serait forcer de tout lui avouer.  
  
" Et de qui êtes vous donc amoureux ?! "  
  
Klaus avait le cœur brisé. L'unique personne sur qui il avait porté son amour, venait de lui administrer une gifle mentale. Tous ses espoirs…La confusion commençait à prendre le dessus sur la raison. Il devait absolument savoir qui avait pris le cœur de Lexeï.  
  
" De…de…de…" bégaya le jeune leader, tremblant de peur et de froid.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à le dire tant il était effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire !… Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, d'un autre côté.  
  
Il avait pris sa décision.  
  
~ Je ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière…Mais tant pis. Je suppose que je le mérite.~  
  
" De toi. "  
  
Puis il fondit en larmes. Il avait tant redouté ce moment…Si Klaus découvrait la vérité… Cela l'avait tourmenté durant des nuits entières, il n'en avait plus fermé l'œil, il avait perdu l'appétit, la raison…Il en était tombé malade.  
  
Klaus de son côté était complètement paralysé. Il…Il l'aimait ?… Et c'était pour cela qu'il…?…  
  
~ Oh Lexeï…Si seulement j'avais su…Si seulement vous saviez…~  
  
Il réalisa soudain qu'il était resté planté là, comme un idiot, alors que son amour pleurait.  
  
N'écoutant que son cœur il se précipita et pris le jeune garçon dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce, et passionnée.  
  
" Ne pleurez pas….Je vous aime aussi…"  
  
" C-comment ? " hoqueta le pauvre Lexeï encore en larmes.  
  
Lexeï n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Soudain Klaus se pencha doucement vers lui et….il l'embrassa !  
  
Lexeï d'abord surpris, se laissa aller et retourna le baiser avec la même ardeur et la même tendresse. C'était si doux que ses larmes cessèrent.  
  
Quant ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut que pour reprendre leur souffle.  
  
" C'est beaucoup plus intense que je ne l'imaginait…"constata Lexeï, un peu étourdi.  
  
" Hoho…Vous vous êtes donc déjà imaginé en train de m'embrasser… Je suis flatté ! " fit Klaus en riant.  
  
Lexeï se mit à rougir.  
  
" Vous êtes extrêmement mignon quand vous rougissez, le savez-vous ? " ajouta Klaus, malicieusement.  
  
Puis il effleura du bout des doigts les joues de son bien aimé, le faisant rougir encore plus. Après une courte hésitation, Lexeï se décida à lui demander :  
  
" Klaus…est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ce soir ?…S'il te plaît ? "  
  
" Bien sûr… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous… Je ne veux plus que vous soyez malheureux. "  
  
Lexeï lui sourit. Ce charmant sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur de Klaus…  
  
" Je peux te demander vraiment ce que je veux ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Bien, alors, je veux que tu arrête de m'appeler « jeune lord » et je veux aussi que tu ne me vouvoies plus…au moins quand nous sommes en privé ! "  
  
Cette fois, c'était Klaus qui souriait.  
  
" Comment puis-je refuser une requête si gentiment exprimée ? Le problème est que …je ne le ferai gratuitement…"  
  
" Hein??? "  
  
Comme Lexeï le regardait sans avoir l'air de comprendre, il s'expliqua :  
  
" Disons un petit baiser par jour…D'accord ? C'est un prix honnête…"  
  
Cette fois il avait compris et il eut un sourire innocent.  
  
" Seulement un ? "  
  
" J'accepterai volontiers tout surplus, bien sûr…"  
  
A ces mots il se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois. Le jeune garçon l'entraîna sur son lit sans interrompre le baiser.  
  
" Alors ? " demanda Klaus, à bout de souffle.  
  
" Marché conclu. "  
  
Il l'embrassa.  
  
" Je t'aime Klaus…"murmura-t-il  
  
" Moi aussi Lexeï…Je t'aime tant…"  
  
Satisfait, Lexeï nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule du tacticien, en même temps que celui-ci passait un bras autour de sa taille. Toutes ces larmes et ses émotions avaient épuisé les deux jeunes gens.  
  
****  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN  
  
  
  
Klaus fut le premier à se réveiller. Souriant il admira le visage de son ange. Il écarta une des mèche qui lui barrait le visage.  
  
" Bonjour Lexeï…"  
  
Celui-ci remua un peu et finit par se réveiller.  
  
" Bonjour Klaus…Bien dormi ? "  
  
Il caressa timidement la joue de Klaus.  
  
" Oh oui…Terriblement bien grâce à toi…"  
  
Klaus pensa ensuite à prendre la température de son aimé. Il fut soulagé de constater que la fièvre avait disparu.  
  
" Tu es un excellent remède, Klaus…peut-être que je devrais tomber malade plus souvent…" plaisanta Lexeï  
  
" Peut-être… mais en attendant je suggère de nous lever sinon nous arriveront en retard à la réunion…"  
  
Lexeï pensa soudain à Shu. Il se tourna vers son amant.  
  
" Il va falloir le lui dire n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Ca va aller… Shu est un homme compréhensif et raisonnable…"  
  
" Je me sens quand même un peu coupable de lui infliger cela. "  
  
Klaus entoura de ses bras son aimé.  
  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas…Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il ne pouvait pas me forcer à l'aimer, et je n'ai pas choisi de qui j'allais tomber amoureux. C'est ainsi, c'est le destin qui choisit pour nous. "  
  
" Mais…"  
  
Klaus le fit taire par un tendre baiser. Il voulait lui faire oublier tous ses soucis et alléger son cœur. Il y réussit fort bien.  
  
****  
  
Nanami se dirigea anxieusement vers la chambre de son frère. Elle se demandait si son état s'était améliorer. Finalement elle arriva devant sa porte. Elle frappa doucement. Aucune réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à réitérer lorsque soudain elle entendit un murmure. Curieuse elle entre-ouvrit la porte.  
  
Ce qu'elle vit, l'étonna. Son frère était apparemment complètement rétabli et …il flirtait gentiment avec Klaus.  
  
La jeune fille referma la porte, étouffant un rire.  
  
~ Comme ils sont mignons…Eh bien, Lex…Une seule nuit pour se rétablir hein…la magie de l'amour ?~  
  
Rassurée sur le sort de son frère, elle alla tranquillement prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Lexeï et Klaus sortirent de la chambre.  
  
" Eh bien voilà une journée qui s'annonce magnifique ! " s'exclama gaiement le jeune leader.  
  
Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau et son sourire était radieux. Il faisait plaisir à voir.  
  
" Viens Klaus ! Je commence à avoir faim… ! Et si on ne se dépêche pas, on va arriver en retard…"  
  
Klaus se mit à rire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son jeune amant.  
  
" On y va ? " demanda le tactitien.  
  
" Oui !!!! "  
  
Puis ils descendirent rejoindre les autres étoiles.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Hahaha….. !!!!!!!! Ma première fic !!!! Enfin !  
  
Ouf….Tous ces efforts pour écrire cette fic…Moi qui suis si paresseux…Mais voilà c'est fait ! Merci Shinju de m'avoir donné ton avis. 


End file.
